Start of a War
by Soarra
Summary: The start of a war between wizards amd vampires. One-shot.


**AN-Yo, this is somethin' me and DKK(DeliciousKrabKrakes) have been plannin' for a while. We are sorta working on it together. We're planning what to do in it and I'm writing it, him editing/revising and stuff like that...so I think you can call that a partnership. So this is before Voldemort came to power like when he's Tom Riddle and in school. This is pretty much only in the HP section because we use the spells and terms from it. Okay, I've held you up enough, drum roll please!*drum rolls***

**Disclaimer-Me and DKK own a lot of stuff, but the terms and all that junk we don't**

Magic and Blood Book 1: The Creatures Between

Prologue

_An owl hooted as the_ moon began to rise, high in the star-dotted sky. The tiny sparkles of light twinkled above as shadows passed one by one across the darkened trees. For the first few hours, only the sound of crickets and the rustle of the bushes as small animals passed through them. But for a few minutes, all was silent. No birds or crickets chirping, no owls soaring through the air. Nothing.

A enraged howl filled the silent air. A horses hooves hit the ground as the animal raced by, a strange creature hot on it's heels. If any human had been there, they would have seen glowing crimson eyes lead the creature's way, it's beams set dead on the animal in front of it. Instantley, they would have taken note of the creature's pale-white skin and dark, limp locks that blew around it's gleaming eyes. It was wearing a brown and black cloak and an old-fasioned tunic and raggy pants. The most defined feature of this terrifying creature was it long fangs that replaced it's humane canines.

In it's hand, it held a shining midnight knife which it slashed as it got close to the horse in front of it. The panicking animal reared it front legs and skidded to a halt in the small, grassy clearing. The creature stopped fairly easily, and raised it's knife. The horse had a maddening look in it's eyes as it reared it's legs for a second time. The creature licked it's lips and drew itself to it's full height.

In a mortals eye, the battle only took a short second. The two became blurs as the creature slashed with a skillful grace and the horse dropped to the ground, blood spilling out of the wound in it's neck.

The horse was dead.

Smiling softly, the creature licked the horse's blood from it's knife and closed in on the animal. A shout was released from the wood surronding the clearing as the creature knelt down, lowering it's sharp fangs at the dead animal.

"Monster!"

A man emerged from the woods, pointing a short polished stick at the creature. His face twisted into a mix of confusion, remorse, and anger. He wore lavished robes that billowed around his feet as he walked. From everything else that he wore anyone could tell that this man was very rich.

"What did you do to my horse?"

So this was his horse. The creature thought it was a wild one. It was only then did it see the small band holding the horse's tail and mane together, signaling that it was not a wild horse, but one touched and cared for with by human hands. As the creature observed this human was not a regular mortal. The stick that he brandished at him was a big clue. The creature quietly groaned as he realized that this mortal was wizard. But not just a regular wizard, but the Minister himself. And it had just killed the Minister's horse.

"I killed it,"the creature said softly, but loud enough for the Minister to hear it.

"That was my horse!"he shouted in outrage."I will not allow a vampire to drink his blood! And I will _not_ let you get away with this!"

The creature glarred with distaste at the name the wizards had made for it's kind."It is my nature,"it's soft voice rang out clearly."You can not blame me. I did not know that this is your horse,"

"I'll kill you!"the maddening man raised his wand and began to shout the curse."_Avada-_"

He never reached the end of his spell. A moment later, his blood soaked the ground as it poured out of multiple wounds in his body. His body struggled to take it's breaths and blood gurgerled in his throat as he spoke his last words."It is war..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I hope that went well, cuz I never tried to be so descriptive in all my life. Any messages DKK?<strong>

**DKK-Nope!**

**R&R!**


End file.
